icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sibby
thumb|360px Sibby 'é o termo utilizado por fãs para o relacionamento amoroso/amizade de Sam Puckett e Gibby Gibson, ('S/'am + G/'ibby). É também raramente chamado Gam '('G/ibby + S/'am'). Embora seja considerado muito improvável para acontecer, muitos ainda shippam isso. Os dois parecem ser grandes amigos. Em iWin a Date, Sam ainda tentou ajudar Gibby a conseguir a garota que ele realmente gostava (mostrando que ela se importava com ele de alguma forma). ''Gibby se tornou um personagem principal a partir da 4ª temporada, dando a Sibby uma melhor chance de acontecer romanticamente do que antes. Sessões Sibby 1ª temporada iDream of Dance *Gibby aparece sem camisa, como sempre, no sonho de dança da thumb|188pxSam. *Sam fala com Gibby, mas não fala realmente com ninguém mais em seu sonho. *Gibby não parecia zangado por Sam quebrar seu armário. iRue the Day *Quando Gibby caminha pela turma de iCarly, Sam o agarra pelo ombro e pergunta, "Hey Gibby, você quer aparecer no iCarly?", Gibby responde, "Claro! O que é que eu tenho que fazer?" Sam mostra ele jogando-o no chão e tentando pôr o pé de Gibby na boca dele, violentamente. iPromise Not to Tell *Sam menciona ao Diretor Franklin que ela socou Gibby na cara com um pedaço de pizza que ela encontrou no chão. Ela disse que só o acertou porque ela não ia comer aquilo depois de ter caído no chão. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Sam joga queijo cheddar nas calças de Gibby.thumb|194px|iGibby.com iMight Switch Schools *No sonho de Carly, Sam e Gibby são os anfitriões do iGibby. Isto significa que Sam deixou o show ser chamado de iGibby, ao invés de iSam. Ela poderia até mesmo ter sugerido isto. *Tendo isso em conta, Carly poderia ser secretamente uma Sibby shipper. iWin a Date *Sam se importa sobre o problema de Gibby com Shannon Mitchell, e se junta aos outros para tentar ajudá-lthumb|left|186pxo. *Shannon Mitchell Quando Sam estava tentando fazer com que Shannon e as outras meninas entrassem para o iWin a Date, Sam diz a elas que poderiam ganhar um encontro com um "cara incrível". Assim, ela poderia pensar em Gibby como um cara incrível; quando Shannon perguntou se era Freddie, Sam o insultou. * Sam, junto com Carly, tentou dizer a Gibby que Shannon era a garota número 2, e Sam quer dizer a ele, não apenas dar dicas. Isso mostra que ela se importa sobre a felicidadthumb|187pxe de Gibby, uma vez que usualmente ela não iria se incomodar - ela pensaria que era ruim o suficiente ele estar perdendo tempo no show. *Enquanto Sam e Carly tentam dar dicas sobre qual número Shannon seria, Sam vai cara a cara com Gibby para enfatizar que Shannon era a garota número 2. *Quando Gibby estava em iWin a Date no iCarly, apesar de Carly e Sam terem tornado bastante óbvio que Shanon era a garota número 2, ele escolheu a garota que deu respostas abusivas. Isso mostra que ele pode não se importar estando em um relacionamento abusivo (por exemplo, com Sam) e podthumb|left|218pxe realmente gostar disso. *Na Warehouse Cheesecake, quando Reuben diz para Sam, "Wow, você pode fazer um cão latir mais rápido do que um peixe pode subir uma árvore", Gibby responde com um "Isso é verdade!". De acordo com o blog da Sam, que traduz o que Reuben está dizendo, 'você pode fazer um cão latir mais rápido do que um peixe pode subir uma árvore' se traduz em 'eu acho que você é bonito'. Gibby diz 'Isso é verdade!', o que significa que ele acha que Sam é bonita também. *Sam diz a Gibby para ele não se sentir triste depois que Shannon sai do restaurante. *Assim como Carly e Freddie, Sam assiste Gibby dançar, embora ela esteja um pouco enojada. *Como eles saem, Sam, Carly e Freddie batem palmas para Gibby enquanto ele está dançando com a menina sobre a mesa. *Gibby não parece se importar quando Sam ofendeu Reuben. 2ª Temporada iKiss *Sam e Gibby são algemados juntos por Freddie. *Gibby tenta convencer Sam que ele é uma pessoa legal. ("Minha mãe me acha incrível!") iMake Sam Girlier *É revelado que Gibby pediu Sam para uma dança, mas ela quebrou o pthumbolegar dele. Era possível que Gibby gostava de Sam antes de ele crescer para ter medo dela. Este pode ser o motivo número 1 pelo qual Gibby não queria ir com Sam para o baile em iSpeed Date. *Gibby sai do bolo de aniversário de Sam. *Gibby faz um discurso na festa de aniversário de Sam, afirmando que ele já teve uma queda por ela. *Quando Carly está fazendo seu discurso, Gibby de repente grita, "Yeah Sam!" quando ninguém mais grita.thumb|286px iGo Nuclear *Sam e Gibby lutam uns contra os outros depois que Sam rasga a cueca de Gibby para fora das calças e Sam diz a ele que sua mãe lhe compra roupas íntimas mais baratas. Ele então diz a ela: "Elas estavam funcionando muito bem até você dar cabo nelas!" iMust Have Locker 239 *Gibby pergunta a Sam se ela tem alguma loção e ela diz "Não!" e dá um tapa na barriga dele.thumb|290px *Sam ri de Gibby quando ele está esfregando-se contra um container cheio de Bolos Gordos. iTake on Dingo *Sam diz a Gibby que ela teve uma visão dele vestindo um biquíni e lutando com comida de cachorro. Primeiro Gibby corre, mas depois, ele volta e concorda em usar a parte de cima do biquíni, mas sem luta ou comida de cachorro. Sam olha para ele, estranhamente, mas sua resposta não é mostrada. iTwins *Sam "contrata" Gibby para gravar um vídeo de Freddie sendo levado a pensar que está vestido como um palhaço. 3ª Temporada iSpeed Date *Mesmo que Sam disse que ela não queria chamar Gibby para o baile, ela thumbparece realmente incomodada com o fato de que ele tenha recusado. *Em um ponto, Sam parece estar tão machucada sobre a rejeição de Gibby que ela não pode falar sobre qualquer outra coisa. Ela ainda fala sobre isso com um garoto aleatório durante o encontro-relâmpago para Carly. *Mesmo pensando que Gibby recusou o pedido de Sam e Sam poderia apenas ter deixado isso de lado, ela decidiu ir à casa de Gibby na noite da dança e chamá-lo novamente. *Sam estáusando um vestido (o que ela faz ''muito raramente) para ir ao baile com Gibby. Quando Gibby a vê, ele parece impressionado, e elogia seu vestido. *Quando Gibby rejeitou Sam (duas vezes), ele parecia um pouco chateado/triste. Ele poderia querer ir a um encontro com Sam, mas não querer romper com Tasha. *Sam diz a ele: "Você não tem que ter medo de mim." Ela nunca ''disse isso a ''ninguém antes. *Sam está completamente surpresa quando vê Tasha, e pergunta: "Quem é você?" em um tom um pouco chocado e hostil. Mas tarde, ela pergunta "Quem é aquilo?", em um tom similar. *Quando Sam descobre que Tasha é a namorada de Gibby, ela pergunta, "O que há de errado com ela?" Isso poderia significar que Sam quer uma razão para convencer Gibby para parar de sair com Tasha. *Sam estáchateada pelo resto da noite, depois que ela descobre que Gibby e Tasha estão namorando. *Quando Sam vê Freddie e Carly na dança lenta, ela sai, o que pode significar que ela está magoada porque ela não tem ninguém com quem dançar, e está pensando em Gibby colocando-a pra baixo. iCarly Awards *Eles dançam próximos um do outro (junto com muitas outras pessoas) no primeiro iCarly Awards de todos. iHave My Principals *Gibby e Sam são parceiros na conspiração para conseguir o trabalho do Diretor Franklin de volta. iSaved Your Life *Quando Sam entra no corredor da escola, Gibby obtém sua atenção tocando-a gentilmente pelo ombro. *Gibby acidentalmente assusta Sam, então ele grita: "AAahthumb|266px! Não! Eu sou só o Gibby!" *Sam se sente insegura enquanto tira algumas coisas de seu armário, porque Spencer poderia aparecer e atirar nela. Então ela pede a Gibby para prestar atenção ao redor. Quando ele diz que ela está na escola, ela responde: "...então? Spencer pode estar em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora. Mesmo aqui." Então Gibby responde: "E se eu vir o Spencer?" e Sam responde: "Use seu corpo e rosto pra me proteger!!!", ao que ele responde "Ah..." sorrindo alegremente. *Pode-se dizer que Gibby queria que Sam vencesse o jogo contra Spencer, ou apenas o fato de Sam estar feliz com a vitória, ou ele estava apenas feliz por fazer o que ela queria para estar com ela. *thumb|leftNa versão estendida, quando Gibby faz com que Sam atire em um rabino real e ter tripla detenção, Gibby continua lá e permite Sam atire nele à queima-roupa na testa com uma paintball. Este é outro exemplo que Gibby pode realmente gostar de ser abusado, tornando-o uma boa opção para Sam. * Além disso, antes que ela atire nele, ele pergunta: "Como está meu cabelo, Sam?" a que ela responde, "Você parece bem, Gib."- enquanto que em iBeat The Heat, Freddie pergunta a Sam e Carly como ele está, e Sam diz "Estúpido", e Carly diz "Bom." *Gibby não parece irritado depois que Sam o acerta com a paintball na versão estendida. iEnrage Gibby *Sam treina Gibby, uma vez que ela quer que ele derrote Freddie na luta deles. *Sam encoraja Gibby para mudar a luta para um uma maior audiência - no iCarly. *Sam usou uma boa foto de Gibby, mas usou uma foto boba de Freddie que ele não aprovou. iPsycho *Sam sabe que o aniversário de Gibby foi 5 meses antes do episódio ocorrer. *Depois que Carly percebe que Gibby está lutando contra Nora para libertá-los, Sam põe seu rosto no vidro e diz desesperadamente "Gibby?". Ela mostrou preocupação com ele e aplaudiu-o quando ele obteve vantagem sobre Nora. *Após a luta, Sam, Freddie e Carly todos abraçam Gibby. Carly e Freddie dão mais abraços de lado, enquanto Sam lhe dá um abraço completo. *Gibby foi o heroi de Freddie, Carly e Sam naquele dia depois que ele os libertou de Nora. 4ª Temporada iGot a Hot Room *Quando Gibby sai do bolo sem fôlego, Sam parece preocupada e pergunta: "Qual é o problema, Gib?" Ela também parecia angustiada quando ele diz que não conseguia encontrar o tubo de respiração. *Durante a preparação para o café da manhã surpresa de Carly, Sam acidentathumb|306pxlmente nocauteia Gibby e rapidamente tenta ajudá-lo. *Sam sabe que o avô de Gibby está aposentado. *Na última cena do episódio, tanto Sam quanto Gibby estão vestindo xadrez. *Sam sorri quando Gibby diz: "Cara. Existe alguma coisa que dinheiro não pode fazer?" *Gibby ajuda a tirar Sam da cama de Carly. *Gibby se apressa para tirar Sam e Freddie na cena da cama, possivelmente sugerindo ciúme. *Sam e Gibby junto com os outros ajudaram Spencer a fazer um novo quarto para Carly. * machucado, ele responde, "você disse que a minha deixa era 'Gibby', e eu ouvi 'Gibby'! em um tom irritadda a pregar peças em Gibby. Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:27 Categoria:28 Categoria:29 Categoria:30 Categoria:31 Categoria:32 Categoria:33 Categoria:34 Categoria:35 Categoria:36 Categoria:37 Categoria:38 Categoria:39 Categoria:40 Categoria:41 Categoria:42 Categoria:43 Categoria:44 Categoria:45 Categoria:46 Categoria:47 Categoria:48 Categoria:49 Categoria:50 Categoria:51 Categoria:52 Categoria:53 Categoria:54 Categoria:55 Categoria:56 Categoria:57 Categoria:58 Categoria:59 Categoria:60 Categoria:61 Categoria:62 Categoria:63 Categoria:64 Categoria:65 Categoria:66 Categoria:67 Categoria:68 Categoria:69 Categoria:70 Categoria:71 Categoria:72 Categoria:73 Categoria:74 Categoria:75 Categoria:76 Categoria:77 Categoria:78 Categoria:79 Categoria:80 Categoria:81 Categoria:82 Categoria:83 Categoria:84 Categoria:85 Categoria:86 Categoria:87 Categoria:88 Categoria:89 Categoria:90 Categoria:91 Categoria:92 Categoria:93 Categoria:94 Categoria:95 Categoria:96 Categoria:97 Categoria:98 Categoria:99 Categoria:100